The Invitation
by dreamflower02
Summary: Pippin delivers an invitation to his cousins at Whitwell. This is a teensy side-story to my longer fic "A New Reckoning" and features my OFC Rusty Cotton Took and her husband Isembold Took. (Written for the 2008 Shire Kitchen Recipe Fic Challenge.) Book-verse; one-shot; recipe!fic.


Pippin delivers an invitation to his cousins at Whitwell. This is a teensy side-story to my longer fic "A New Reckoning" and features my OFC Rusty Cotton Took and her husband Isembold Took.

(Written for the 2008 Shire Kitchen Recipe Fic Challenge.)

**The Invitation**

Rusty blew the lock of hair that had escaped from her rather short braids out of her mouth, and drew a sweaty sleeve across her forehead as she stood up.

"Hmm…" said a voice behind her. "You look rather fetching in my breeches, Mrs. Took.

She turned with a grin. "They are much more practical than skirts out here in the garden, Isembold Took. And they do fit me much better than my brother's breeches ever did!"

He walked over to encircle her in his arms, and planted a kiss on her sunburned nose, thinking as he did so how much better she looked. His arms tightened as he remembered her pale and sombre face when she had been rescued from the Lockholes a few months ago. "Marriage and sunshine suit you, love," he said gently.

She tilted her lips up for a brief kiss, and then said "I was getting ready to prepare luncheon." She gestured at the garden basket that nestled in the dirt by her bare feet.

"Are you finished?" he asked.

"I think so. I gathered some spring onions, some radishes, some young carrots, rocket and cress and three kinds of lettuce and…"

Just then her recital was interrupted by a shout: "Oi! Is anyone home?"

"Back here in the kitchen garden!" Isembold shouted.

The newlyweds were surprised to see Isembold's cousin Pippin trot around the corner, mounted on his lovely black pony. He was dressed in breeches and a shirt, not his armour, but he still had his sword belted at his side. He dismounted smoothly. "Hullo, Buttons! Rusty!" He turned to his saddlebag, and fetched out a rather fancy and impressive looking envelope. "I thought I'd save Mother a farthing, and the post-hobbit a trip, and bring this to you myself."

He handed the envelope to Rusty with a wink and a smile, and she gave a nervous look to her husband before she ran her thumb under the seal. She was still rather uncertain about her place in the family Took. After all, she was a mere Cotton, when all was said and done.

"A ball?" she exclaimed incredulously. "Isem, we're invited to a _ball_! Her hazel eyes held both excitement and worry, in equal measure.

Her husband took the invitation from her and read it over. "What's all this in aid of, Pip?"

"You've heard about the King's delegation, haven't you, Buttons?"

He nodded. "I doubt me if there's a hobbit in the Shire who hasn't."

"It's to honour them, and incidentally, our reluctant cousin Frodo, and-" here he glanced at Rusty, "_your _cousin, Sam."

Rusty's eyes grew wide, and Isembold said, "Why don't you come in and have luncheon with us, and you can give us all the gossip and details?"

"I thought you'd never ask, cousin! Let me tether Sable in the shade and fetch him some water, and I will be there in a moment."

By the time Pippin entered the kitchen of the old Whitwell farmhouse, Rusty had changed into a skirt and bodice of deep green, over which she had donned a sprigged apron. She was busy over a pan of water, as she rinsed and dried the bounty she had brought in from the garden.

Isembold was standing at the table, cutting bread, cold meats and cheese. Pippin quickly found an extra knife, for the kitchen had not changed much over the years when he was a small lad and had lived there himself, and came to lend a hand. As he and Isembold sliced up the bread, meat and cheese, Rusty arranged the greens in a large bowl, and then fetched a second cutting board to cut up the other vegetables. She arranged the carrots, radishes and onions on the greens, regretting that it was too early in the season for cucumbers or tomatoes, and wishing they had some mushrooms. This was their first time to entertain a guest at a meal in their home, and even if Isem didn't think it was much, it was important to Rusty.

She wanted to make it special. What could she do besides dressing the salad with a bit of vinegar and oil? Ah…Aunt Lily's dressing!

She darted into the larder, and soon returned with the ingredients she needed: oil, a cone of sugar, some nuts, a clove of garlic, and one of her wedding gifts, a bottle of Aunt Lily's raspberry vinegar.

Rusty worked busily, with half an ear to Pippin's gossip from the Great Smials. It was a relief to her to learn that her cousins Rose Cotton and Marigold Gamgee would be there. She supposed her wedding dress would have to do for the ball.

"I could not believe how rude Opal was to Legolas," Pippin was saying. "But Pearl and Frodo put her in her place rather quickly."

Rusty grimaced. While she liked Pippin's sisters, his cousin Opal got on her nerves rather badly. Still, she'd just stick like a burr to her husband's side. How bad could it be? She put the teakettle on, and finished preparing the dressing.

Soon, they were all sitting around the table, enjoying the meal. But Rusty could not help a worried furrow appearing in her brow.

"What's the matter, my dear?" Isembold asked, as he realised his wife was being uncharacteristically quiet.

She sighed. "I'm just wishing I was the sort of lass who'd paid more attention to things like frocks when I was growing up. I don't know what I'll wear that won't disgrace you, Isem!"

Pippin shook his head. "I'm quite glad you weren't that sort of lass myself!" he said emphatically. "We'd never have been able to do Lotho one in the eye if you had been! Don't worry about frocks! I'm sure that Pimmie would have something to fit you-that's what she's doing for Rosie and Mari."

"Your sisters don't need to be clothing my wife," said Isembold emphatically.

Pippin looked a bit taken aback. "I'm sure I meant no offence, Buttons," he said.

"None taken." Isembold looked at Rusty. "I think I may have something for you." He rose and left the table, while Rusty stared after him curiously.

"This may be a bit old-fashioned, love," he said as he returned, "but it was my mother's."

The frock he held up was a pale spring green, and Rusty exclaimed delightedly. "Oh, it's beautiful!" She stared at Isembold, her heart in her eyes.

Pippin cleared his throat. "Well, cousins, I thank you for the delicious luncheon, but I think I'll be going now."

"Of course, Pip," said Isembold, without even looking at him.

Pippin grinned, and showed himself to the door. He didn't think they'd be missing him.

**Aunt Lily Cotton's Toasted Nut Salad Dressing**

**_Ingredients:_**

_1/3 cup minced onion  
1 TBLSP. minced garlic  
1/4 cup of a sweet vinegar*  
1/3 cup dark brown sugar  
1/2 tsp. salt (or to taste)  
1/2 tsp. pepper (or to taste)  
1 cup extra virgin olive oil  
1/2 coarsely chopped toasted nuts* * (toast lightly for about 3 to 5 minutes, then chop) _

_Combine the first 6 ingredients in a non-reactive bowl and mix well with a whisk. Then slowly whisk in the olive oil, beating constantly. Finally, stir in the nuts. Serve over seasonal greens. _

_(I keep any unused in the fridge, but take it out to come to room temp about 30 minutes before serving, as it gets very thick when cold. If it separates, just shake it up a little; but if you make sure to whisk slowly enough, it will emulsify, and then it doesn't easily separate. It *can* be kept at room temperature for two or three days if necessary-but I don't use it up that quickly.) _

_* If you don't have raspberry vinegar, balsamic will do nicely.  
** The original recipe on which this is based used pecans, which is what I use. But they wouldn't have pecans in the Shire, so I'm thinking that walnuts or other nuts would do just as well. _


End file.
